Consumers of digital media have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming digital content, both in terms of the number of content providers, as well as the variety of channels through which content may be received. Content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing access to vast amounts of content on demand, as well as identifying specific content that might be of interest to individual consumers. Success in the marketplace will depend in part on the ability of content providers to continue to provide new and convenient mechanisms for consumers to discover and consume digital content.